1. Field
Embodiments herein relate to processing signals in an electronic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor memory devices such as DRAMs, the duty cycle of a clock signal is a factor that affects performance. According to one approach, a duty cycle correction unit is employed in a tree structure (e.g., a clock tree) for correcting the duty cycle of the clock signal. However, such a duty cycle correction unit may be unsuitable for various applications, not the least of which include use in a data path or an address path where random data pattern is input.